1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to the field of electronics, and more particularly to control methods and systems of mobile devices.
2. Background
Terminal may comprise a mobile terminal or a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be further divided into a handheld terminal or vehicle mount terminal. As the features of the mobile terminal are becoming more diverse, the mobile terminal is becoming a multimedia player performing various functions, such as capturing images and video, playing music or media files, playing games, receiving broadcast programs, and so on. Owing to the sophistication of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal is consuming more power than ever before. One solution to solve this problem may be provision of a high power battery that can sustain longer hours. Alternatively, the mobile terminal may be designed or engineered to consume less amount of power.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.